


It's Only Time

by carpevinum



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Obligatory "it's only time" fic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpevinum/pseuds/carpevinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the reason that Brian and Justin never say “goodbye” to each other. Most days, Brian and Justin settle for a simple “later” and leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Time

Brian and Justin try their best to ignore time. They really do. But it dictates their lives. Everything is measured in increments of time. How long between phone calls and text messages. How long (or rather, how short) visits are. How long they see each other for, and how long until they see each other again. How long fights last. (Hint: a very long time for two stubborn people). How long breakups last.

Their whole lives revolve around “how long,” which is Brian’s least favorite question, unless the correct answer is “9 inches,” in which case, it’s his favorite.

It’s only time.

The words become something of a mantra for Justin. In a way, they’re almost a promise or a vow. Almost. In reality, the only thing Brian and Justin have promised is to never exchange vows. Regardless, the phrase is reassuring and reminds him of the man he loves most, so he repeats the words to himself during any and all situations.

They’re the words he mumbles under his breath when his plane takes off from Pittsburgh, and then again when it lands in New York City. He says it over and over again as he sits aboard the forty-five minute train ride it takes to get to his studio.

It’s the reason that Brian and Justin never say “goodbye” to each other. Most days, Brian and Justin settle for a simple “later” and leave it at that. Other days, one will notice the other is a little more somber than usual.

When Justin is looking particularly glum, he’s usually staring at his feet, unable to look into Brian’s eyes. He doesn’t move forward to give Brian one last hug. Brian rests his hand on Justin’s jawline, lifting his face while he lets his thumb stroke his cheekbone.

“It’s only time,” Brian says. The words come out in a sigh, in an exasperated tone as if Brian is a parent who is scolding Justin, his petulant child.

At this, Justin will break into a smile and say the words slowly back to him.

When Brian drives a little faster and swears a little louder on the way to the airport, Justin knows that he’s in another one of his moods. Justin tries to cheer him up the best he can, by reaching over to unbuckle his belt and surprise blowjob.

“It’s only time,” Justin grins up at him cheekily, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. By then, they’ve usually pulled over as to not endanger the lives of several dozen other drivers. Brian, hands entwined in Justin’s hair from his roadside service, will nod and echo, “it’s only time” with a content smile on his face.

* * *

 

There comes a point when Justin finds it amusing that life can be so easily reduced to three word phrases.

Where’re you headed? I like you. I miss you. Take me back. I love you. It’s only time.

It becomes a series of paintings. Justin buys enormous canvasses and using the finest, smallest brush he has, he dedicates a canvass to each phrase. He paints the words over and over again, as small as he can, and he doesn’t stop until the entire canvass is covered. His hand cramps so often that he even begins using his left hand to paint, albeit much more sloppily.

When he’s done, he stares down at his paintings and wonders if he’s just wasted a fortune on paint and expensive canvass. It’s disappointing to have put in that much effort, only to be left with what looks like the diary of an obsessive-compulsive schizophrenic.

It’s less disappointing when MoMA — yes, as in _that_ Musuem of Modern Art — wants to include his series in their new special exhibit “Words in Art” alongside the likes of Ed Fella, Cy Tombly, and Saul Steinberg.

“It must’ve taken forever,” is the most popular comment during the run of his solo show at a small gallery in SoHo.

Justin shrugs and merely says, “it’s only time.”


End file.
